And Then There Were None
by whennext2you
Summary: If Bobby and Rufus hadn't come back in episode  spoiler  6.16 what would've happened. Wincest, hurt!Sam


**Title:…And Then There Were None- Supernatural**

**Summary: If Bobby and Rufus hadn't come back in episode 6.16 what would've happened. Wincest, hurt!Sam**

**Couple: Wincest. Dean/Sam**

**Rated: T for mild kissing and swearing**

**Disclaimer: Plot owned by the writers of Supernatural(Eric Kripke and Bob Singer) ALERT: SPOILERS to 6.16. A little plot twist by me.**

***YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**SPOILERS TO 6.16***

...And Then There Were None

He stood against a locker. _I love Polka_ was pasted on the old metal. His hands were tied behind his back and underneath his dark blue jacket was a dark red shirt. His brown hair was parted down the middle and his blue-green eyes watched as his brother paced back and forth.

The older, walked around, he glanced at his younger brother every so often. His short dark blonde looked even darker and his forest green eyes looked dry and glassy. He hated the situation they were in. Samuel lay on the table. He was dead, or so they believed.

"Dean, stop pacing you're making me nervous."

"Sorry, Sammy." Sam didn't yell at him for calling him Sammy, he just nodded in response and felt the restraint cutting in the back of his wrist. They had thought he was possessed when he was standing over his Grandfather's dead body, but he wasn't the one who was possessed.

It had been 10 minutes and Bobby and Rufus hadn't returned. The lights flickered in the factory as they continued to stand there with their Grandfather lying dead cold on the table.

"Damn it," Dean hissed, "where the hell are Bobby and Rufus, this faulty wiring isn't going to hold up for much lon-"

The lights then flashed off.

"-ger. Fuck," Dean said as he tried to use the moonlight to guide himself over to the door. Something then ran past Sam.

"Dean, did you just bump into me?"

"What? No, Sam, I'm all the way over here." He clicked the light switch for a few seconds and then there was a fist punch and a loud bang of a back hitting a locker and Sam fell to the ground not being able to avert the punch. "Sammy," Dean called as the light went dimly back on and he saw Samuel making his way towards him. "Samuel." He said. Samuel was holding a knife and was walking towards Dean who deflected the knife and push Samuel backwards. "The hell?" he said and sprinted over to Sam as Samuel struggled to get back up.

"Sammy," Dean said as he lifted up his brother from the ground. Samuel was on the other side of the table and was bending down to pick of his knife as Dean managed to get his brother to his feet and get out of the room before Samuel could get to them.

Dean led Sam down a dimly lit hallway as he searched for an exit. Sam's nose was bleeding furiously and he was looking a little pale. He dragged Sam into a corner and pulled out a knife to cut the restraints off of his wrists. Samuel then popped up in front of them and Dean spun around and kicked Samuel in the stomach making him recoil against a broken light bulb against the wall. He was being electrocuted and Dean watched in amazement as the electricity was working against him.

Samuel, still conscious, gained his composure and pushed himself from the wall and wobbly tried to walk.

"De.."

"Let's the get the fuck out of here," and Dean grabbed Sam's arm and sprinted to the nearby exit. Sam was still losing a lot of blood. Dean and Sam burst through the door and they caught sight of Rufus and Bobby who were trying to break down another door that led inside. They were arguing that it was demonically locked.

"Bobby," Dean called. Bobby and Rufus looked up to see Dean standing there with a weak Sam.

"Dean," Bobby yelled, "behind you." He flipped around just in time to have Samuel attack with a knife. Dean pulled Sam backwards and told him to get away. Bobby and Rufus sprinted as hard as they could over to help Dean.

Then everything happened so quickly. Samuel looked over Dean's shoulder to Sam and knocked Dean forcefully out of the way and chucked his knife at Sam having it hit him squarely in the right shoulder. Sam winced and hit the edge of the dock. Dean screamed and Samuel laughed.

"Electricity," Dean yelled as his vision was now fuzzy from the hit he had just taken. Dean scrambled to his feet just and Sam hit the water. He took four long strides and then dove in after him. His brother was sinking fast and it was hard to find him in the murky water.

Samuel's main target had been Sam all along. Above surface Samuel had taken Dean's knife and plunged it deeply into Rufus's body just as Bobby had pushed Samuel into a plug to the streetlamp above them. He was quickly electrocuted and the creature was dead. Bobby went to the rescue of Rufus but it was already too late.

Dean, deep underneath the water, grabbed Sam's sleeve and dragged him upward. He wrapped his arm around his waist and once they resurfaced Bobby was there to pull Sam out of the water. Dean pulled himself up and crawled next to his brother who was lying on the cold pavement.

"Sammy," he cried, his nose was still bleeding. "Sammy," he cried more urgently. Bobby quickly pulled the knife from his shoulder. They took off Sam's jacket and put pressure on his it to stop the bleeding. "Breathe, Sammy," he cried and pressed his ear to his chest. Dean began to press into Sam's chest. He then lifted up Sam's chin and tried to provide air for his brother. After the second time of trying to revive his brother with CPR, Sam gasped and woke up coughing up water and groaning from his shoulder. "Sammy," Dean gaped and Bobby smiled as he got up to access the damage. He went to his car to find some gasoline and a lighter to burned Samuel's body. He left Dean with Sam.

"Dean," Sam said immediately as he saw that Dean was crying at the very slightest. "Dean, are you alright," he still sounded weak. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, and you're alright," he said and hugged his brother close to his chest and accidentally irritated the wound and made Sam cringe with pain and laughter.

"Ow, easy there," he said.

"I couldn't live with myself if you died," Dean said, he wrapped his arms more tightly around his brother and buried his head into his brother's neck. They were both soaked with blood and water. Dean's eyes still watered. "I almost lost you because of Samuel, again."

"But I'm still here," Sam comforted, "I'm breathing, I'm still here," he repeated and wrapped his left arm around Dean. His right arm was completely numb.

"I know." Dean said, "I know. I love you, Sammy."

"I know," Sam said, "I love you, too."

"I'd do anything to protect you." And out of no where Sam pressed his lips roughly against Dean's. Dean froze but then pressed back and inhaled his brother's taste and smell and Sam opened his mouth. Dean brought his hands to Sam's soft face and Sam clutched his brother's shirt.

Everything was so wrong; they even heard the patter of Bobby's feet walk past them as they continued to kiss under the stars. They needed this, more than they did. Warmth then overcame them as the body was started on fire and Bobby treaded back over to his car and pulled it closer to get the corpse of Rufus.

"Dean," Bobby called and Dean broke away reluctantly leaving his brother sitting on the ground with puppy-dog eyes. "You can do whatever you want later, but I'd recommend a hospital and new clothes. Help me get Rufus into the car." His voice was uneven. And as soon as everything was situated they pulled out of the factory at sunrise and took Sam to the hospital while Bobby drove the body to a cemetery near his home.

Sam and Dean arrived about 3 hours after and Dean helped him dig a hole to bury Rufus in. Sam's arm was in a sling and it was heavily bandaged and they were dressed in clean and dry clothes. Sam's hair had hint of wetness still, reconciliation of the previous night. They stood quietly and said their goodbyes to Rufus. Dean held onto Sam's hand when they left. Never planning on letting go. Bobby followed closely behind; he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that Rufus would still be there. Finally surrendering to themselves both cars pulled away to head over to Bobby's house where Bobby would sit in his kitchen with some alcohol for awhile and Sam and Dean would try to contemplate their feelings outside, but ran fear of the horrors that happened the previous night. Praying to God nothing like that would occur again.

Silence was a gift

Maybe a curse

The risk of being hunted ran high

The brother's would clutch onto each other

Anyone could be next

Anything could happen

Causing them to be alone

Until there are none

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments and Criticism are welcome (: i hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
